It's Not Over Yet
by DapperGleek
Summary: A/U: Cheerio!Kurt BadBoy!Blaine. Blaine wants Kurt and wont take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Cheerio!Kurt BadBoy!Blaine.** I'm sorry I haven't updated A Time For Love in a while i just haven't gotten in the zone for writing it. Anyway here is this new story I've been working on. I hope you like it!

**chapter 1**

"what do you want Anderson?" Kurt asked with his hand on his hip as he approached the other boy who was leaning against the lockers. Blaine was playing with something in his hand that looked like a lighter. "You." he said simply.

Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder before pushing him away slightly before spinning the combination and opening up his locker, muttering something that sounded distinctively like 'how many times'. "I don't understand why you don't give up" Kurt muttered, playing with the notepads in his locker, some what distracted by the scent of blaine less than a foot away

"not until I get you out of that Cheerio uniform." Blaine said cockily then leaned in close to Kurt. "I don't understand why you don't give in." Then he breathed in deeply.

Kurt slammed the door shut, causing Blaine to jump back; jump back out of what Kurt calls 'the Danger zone' "I have standards, I'm not sure you've ever heard of it"

"Do you see any other sexy gay guys Who want you walking down these halls?" Blaine stated before tapping Kurt harshly the ass before taking off down the hall "Stop staring at my ass Hummel!"

Kurt spun around and kicked in Blaine's general direction, scuffing across his thigh - leaving a white chalky mark he just knows Blaine will make a crude comment about "I only - I do /not/ stare at any part of you"

"I can sense the saliva pouring out of your mouth!" Blaine yelled without looking back. Then he disappeared into his class. The class he had with Kurt.

Kurt spun around quickly before jumping up and down twice in frustration. Stupid brain, he had to be more careful. He couldn't believe that Blaine had caught him staring. It was one time; well maybe twice. But the first time was just an accident, he had been daydreaming and just happened to be appreciating the glory before him. The second time was only making sure the first time was a fluke. Which is was. Most definitely. Kurt pulled himself tall and walked into the classroom, shooting Mercedes a smile before settling down next to her. One desk in front of Blaine

Blaine rested his feet on the back of Kurt's chair gently grazing his butt. He had this smirk on his face saying 'you know you like it Hummel'

Kurt ignored it for a few minutes, not moving or allowing his back to tense; or more alarmingly relax. With only the smallest movement of his wrist Kurt pulled his pen between his fingers and removed the cap. In a swift movement, which he had learnt from years of Cheerio slavery, he spun round and stabbed Blaine in the leg. Hard

Blaine screamed out in pain and grabbed his leg but then his expression changed to more desire and lust. 'Kurt's playing hard to get and while I have to admit that hurt it was kinda hot." Blaine thought to himself

Kurt spun back to the front just as the teacher snapped her head around to look at the class; quickly locating Blaine as the source of disruption. Kurt pulled out his pad of paper nonchalantly as the teacher rigorously castigated Blaine; as was a normal practise in these lessons.

Blaine immediately sat up straight and didn't bother Kurt for the next 10 minutes which really surprised him and worried him. While he wasn't talking to or touching Kurt he was opening gaping at him the entire time.

Kurt allowed himself to relax after a few minutes, perhaps today Blaine would finally leave him alone for an entire period. It wasn't so bad when Blaine spoke to him in the hallways - he was always able to get away pretty fast, but in lessons it infuriated him. Not only was there no escape, but also Kurt /needed/ to keep his grades up. He had to work damn hard to retain As. What infuriated him the most was the fact that Blaine put in no effort, but always remained the top student in all of his classes.

Blaine scribbled answers down on the work sheet during the last 5 minutes of class spending the other 45 staring at Kurt thinking about all the things he wanted to do to that boy. Blaine was practicly a genius and didn't give a fuck. The bell rung and Blaine was in no hurry to get to his next class. Kurt was picking up his bag when Blaine finally spoke. "it was lovely staring at your ass all period. I couldn't stop thinking about being inside it." Blaine winked and picked up his own bag.

Before Blaine could gather his bang into his hands, Kurt gripped hold of his leather jacket pulling him towards him. Kurt stood up tall and stepped closer to Blaine "Listen, hobbit" He almost snarled - loosing his usually well kept temper. "This ends /now/. You can't just treat me like some object"

Blaine tensed then relaxed "oh but you're not an object. you're a living breathing warm /sexy/ human being.".

"Stop. _Stop_" Kurt snapped, throwing Blaine's jacket away from his hands as if it had just physically burnt him. "When will you get it into your fucking head that you will _never _get me. Just quit the badboy act; it's fooling no one. Everyone knows that underneath you are just a cowardly little boy hiding from the real world!"

Blaine didn't let Kurt's words phase him he kept his cool for about a minute then finally broke. "look Kurt I really like you okay? and this _BadBoy act _isn't an act. It's what I want to be. Should I tell you to quit this Cheerios act because it's obviously just to impress me and your ass in those pants... I may have an obsession. Now if you excuse me I must head to gym or I'll never hear the end of it from Beiste.."

"No!" Kurt swung around and grabbed hold of Blaine again, completely disregarding the stragglers who had turned to watch the unfolding scene. Kurt and Blaine's relationship had been strained ever since Blaine stepped through the doors two years ago. "You will listen to me. I am not putting on an act, this is who I am, I was a Cheerio long before you graced the halls of McKinley" He took a step forward "If you 'really like' me. Prove it. In a /better/ way" He hissed before pushing past Blaine and heading for the door

Blaine shrugged of the people asking questions and starting gossip and he walked put and headed towards his next class thinking about Kurt's words... If he really wanted a relationship with him or just a good fuck. As he thought about it he realized that he really did like Kurt and wanted to be with him in any way possible. Being an asshole to him wasn't the way there but he wasn't sure of he knew how no to be. Blaine put up this tough exterior since he was 13 and had come out and people had started bullying him. He thought it would keep them away and it did. The bell for the next class was about to ring and the gym was just around the corner

Kurt walked out of the classroom and watched his retreating figure. He noted that Blaine wasn't walking with the same confidence as he had before, and in more than one occasion he almost ran into a group of Freshman girls. Kurt wasn't sure how to feel after the confrontation. Blaine hadn't indicated he had taken any of his words to heart; he had just brushed past him like it was nothing. Something dropped in Kurt's gut - maybe Blaine would never change. Maybe the chance to be with the Blaine Anderson, the /real/ Blaine anderson (The one he saw help a Freshman the other day when he was pushed over by a jock). Kurt's resolve snapped slightly, he sighed and turned in the direction of his next class. This called for drastic measures. This called for the greasiest fries he could get his hands on in the cafeteria.

* * *

During gym class they were playin basketball and Blaine being short sure made up for it I his ability to dodge the other boys but today he just sat on the bench thinking. Thinking about what he could do to /really/ get Kurt and possibly figuring out who he really was. Because Blaine Anderson wasn't this mean arrogant snarky leather jacket. He was kind and caring and a true romantic. The problem was letting this all go and letting that part of him come through.

* * *

Kurt sat at his usual table at lunch, working his way through the biggest amount of fat he had ever consumed before in his life. Santana was giving him an arched look from across the table and muttering something about not being able to fit into the uniform tomorrow. Kurt felt like shrugging but kept his shoulders tense. He did care about his position on theCheerio's - he _needed_ this position. He would not get bullied again. He had been safe until Blaine came along, and hit a nerve far too close to his heart.

* * *

A couple of the guys (Finn and Puck) walked up to Blaine looking concerned. They weren't really friends with him. Blaine didn't really have friends. But they knew how he usually acted and this was not normal for him. Blaine ignored their attempts to talk to him and just made his way into the locker room to change back into his clothes then head to lunch.

Kurt continued to eat, some what half heartedly now, and scanned the cafeteria his eyes flitting to Blaine's figure as he walked in the door. Something tight coiled in Kurt's chest and a long shiver ran up his spine on seeing him. He shouldn't affect him like this, he had made it quite obvious he wouldn't change, and thus, he would never be Kurts

Blaine walked up to the lunch line and got the his food then found and empty space and took his seat. Lunch was an hour and he would be spending half of it with Kurt somwhere in the room. His thought got blurred in his mind then focused on one thing. He had to change if he wanted Kurt he /had/ to change

Kurt watched Blaine eat alone for five minutes or so. He hadn't started lunch alone, but when the group he was sharing the table with spotted him, their eyes got wide and they shuffled timidly away. Kurt stood and waited for Blaine to notice him. Wait, _what_? Kurt glanced around him, he was no longer sat at the Cheerios table; he found himself half way across the canteen in front of Blaine

Blaine saw a shadow on the table and looked up sheepishly when his eyes met Kurt's he swears his heart almost stopped. There was a long drawn out pause in which both of them simply stared at each other, both wearing the same expression of a deer caught in headlights. Kurt shuffled on his feet and was the first to regain his composure.

"Can I sit with you?" Blaine hesitated but spoke "s-sure. anywhere is free.." Blaine looked down at his food and shuffled around some peas.

Kurt slipped into a seat and watched Blaine faff with a tilt of his head "I don't understand you" Kurt says in way of conversation

Blaine didn't look up "Nobody does. I'm used to it."

"Please stop tormenting your poor lunch, I think that meat has suffered enough"

This made Blaine chuckle then he took a bite and winced "god this stuff is awful!"

"At least you didn't just consume your body weigh in fries" Kurt leant back in his seat and poked himself in the stomach experimentally. He looked back to Blaine, wondering how it was so easy for them to talk when they tried

"if you're seeing if a fry baby has grown in there don't bother you're stomach is still as flat as it was this morning." Blaine shook his head with a dopey smile in his face. 'God Kurt is always gorgeous...' he thought to himself

"Thank you" Kurt replied softly, ignoring the obvious fact that Blaine had been staring at him earlier in the day. He watched Blaine's smile continue to spread itself across his face and vowed to try and produce that smile as often as possible. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier" He said suddenly, the words bubbling out of his throat. He dropped his gaze and bashfully ran his hands along the edge of the table

"It's okay... I've been an ass to you... honestly it's because I've been this way for so long... I'm not sure how to stop." Blaine couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. had he really just told Kurt that? He found is nice and terrifying how easy it was to talk to him when he let his walls down, but he was worried about letting anything else like that slip.

**i hope nobody is mad that i havent updated a time for love... but did you like this? please review! and thank god for fanfictions to partially get us through no glee until september and then the glee project! okay bye now! - DapperGleek xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I'm slow on my updates i had camp last week so no internet AT ALL. and i didn't do any writing or anything until camp was over which was friday... but anyway. here's the next chapter of this! and i feel so horrible for not updating A Time For Love in idk forever but i just haven't been able to get into the mood to write it still. I'll work on that today then maybe a one shot haha. i have so many ideas i just want to do them all at once! **

**chapter 2**

Kurt looked at Blaine a little apprehensively; and at first misunderstood the look on his face. He had never seen Blaine expose himself like that before. It was as if he had ripped gauze away from his face to reveal a wound - a wound that had been embedded into the etches of his brow over time. Kurt's eyes flicked around Blaine's face again before he swallowed and replied, some what raggedy, "We can re-start out acquaintance" The word 'friendship' had started to rise up in his throat, however it was repressed by a superior force above.

Kurt looked between them, and wondered how they could possible break the glass wall between them. The glass set heavily and dragged along between them every second they were near each other. Kurt's gaze traced the air around them; as if somehow he was located small cracks in the barrier.

Blaine swallowed heavily and thought about Kurt's words. It hurt him that Kurt just wanted to be acquaintances but that was better then nothing. He bit his lip and examined Kurt'a facial expression, one of worry and hope... wanting even. Blaine took this as an opportunity to show Kurt the real him, it would be difficult but he felt Kurt was worth it. why? he didn't know this yet.

He finally responded with a "that would be great." His face plastered with a goofy but genuine smile and Kurt could feel it too. Heat rose in Blaine's cheeks when he was around Kurt. It was something he wasn't used to feeling but he thinks that he likes it.

Kurt and Blaine sat together in contented silence for a few minutes. Kurt picked at the edge of the table, needing something to occupy his hands with, and every few minutes chanced a look at Blaine who wasn't eating any more. The silence around them seemed right, there was something domestic and _easy _sitting on the table between them; slowly starting to uncurl itself and tie them together. "Walk to History with me" Kurt said after a moment, it wasn't a question - it didn't need to be a question - but there was something daring in the statement. They avoided walking actively together down corridors; well, _Kurt _did at least. This was a big step for him, and hopefully one in the right direction.

Blaine lips curled up in a warm smile and he stood slowly from the table and dumped his tray in the thrash can then returned to Kurt's side.

"knew you'd come around." crap! he was slipping back in and he knew that this was probably his last chance with Kurt and he didn't want to blow it. Blaine bit his lip and ducked his head worried that Kurt would find offense in his words. He didn't mean to say them it just slipped out.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and raised an eyebrow but didn't retaliate. He hadn't expected to click his fingers and Blaine would have changed in an instant. This facade of Blaine's was still part of him, and it had been for years. He hadn't wanted to change _all _of it - he just didn't appreciate the crude comments. It was kind of... attractive; although it _pained _Kurt to admit it. At any rate, Blaine looked sufficiently bashful; so Kurt let it slide with a mutter of "_Rome. A Day". _

_"_Come on" Kurt said, when Blaine looked up Kurt gestured with his head for them to get moving. "This will be one of the first classes you're not late to"

Blaine looked confused then humbled by Kurt's response and grabbed his bag. He then slyly slipped an arm around Kurt's waist, this was an act by his exterior self and he couldn't repress it. Blaine was trying his best around Kurt but some things slipped through. Surprisingly Kurt didn't seem to mind and just smiled at him blushing lightly.

Kurt was more glad than angry that Blaine had his arm around him. Sure, people would look; but people were always _looking. _They would never get enough at gawking at something new like Kurt was a caged animal. And sure, there would be rumours - but there were so many about Blaine and him floating around that this would probably _clarify _a few things instead of confuse people.

Kurt was sure at that moment that he needed Blaine's support to stand. Blaine's palm was tender but firm against his side - his palm stretched, surprisingly wide, against him; with his fingers tracing the creases out of his uniform. He allowed himself to melt into the touch, not knowing with Blaine when the next time he could feel this secure would be. He realised that _this _was what he had always wanted. It had always been Blaine in his mind - no matter how hard he tried to repress it. He wanted something physically tender, but emotionally intense. Blaine gave him the attention but it was _too _ far; he wanted something more docile. Blaine offered a fumble in the back seat of his car, when Kurt craved for a simple brush of the fingers as they passed each other in the hallway.

"Will you get coffee with me? After school?"

Another (chance) to spend time with Kurt. Blaine opened his mouth to reply wanting desperately to say yes, but his eyes lingered down to his arm around Kurt's waist and how easily it fit there. It felt so... normal? it wasn't a feeling he was used to but he liked it. Blaine didn't want Kurt to think he was claiming him by this move but the look in Kurt's eye said that he seemed to like it. Blaine then looked around at all the people staring and he usually loved a show especially one that involved Kurt but this time he wanted his endeavors to be more private. He finally spoke his voice slight cracked

"I would love to."

**promise to update ATFL in the next.. er week? yah sounds good! I was surprised how many alerts i got for this story and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love you and you keep my spirits up! this chapter is short but i wanted to get something out there. MWUAH! - DapperGleek xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry im not good at cleaver chapter names haha. FAST UPDATE. I've been good with this story.

Chapter 3

As they walked together silently to class, occasionally catching each other's eye then smiling before looking away, feeling naively awkward, Kurt wondered if this could be it, if this dance they had been beating around each other could actually _mean _something. Blaine seemed different now; he seemed everything Kurt wanted in the past hour. He was shy and awkward, yet risky and intelligent. Even if some of his usual persona had slipped through his mouth; he always looked sufficiently bashful afterwards. Kurt wanted _this_, walking together down corridors and not caring about the stares or the comments - because this was about _them _and no one else.

They reached their History class early, for once in Blaine's case, and at Kurt's desk, which was once again, one in front of Blaine's, he slipped his hand from Kurt's waist and they both felt the loss of height and comfort.

Their eyes lingered in each other's until Blaine sat down and even then Kurt turned back a few times. Instead of placing his feet nonchalantly on Kurt's chair Blaine sat down in his seat with his legs in front of him like every other student in the class. He wasn't paying attention per usual but his mind seemed focused on different things as he stared at the boy in front of him. Kurt smiled and blushed instead of looking irritated and repulsed. Tina was confused and kept trying to get answers from Kurt who was doodling something into his notebook that he also wouldn't let her see. Blaine seemed happier than most other days and the other kids in class couldn't help but pick up on that something was up. McKinley being quite the gossipy school they all had to find out. Thankfully for them both Jacob Ben Israel wasn't in this class with them or they wouldn't hear the end of it.

Kurt quite liked history, he liked learning about how people lived and how it shaped the present, but he couldn't care less about the social consequences of the slave trade. Not when Blaine was sat behind him, his careful eyes watching him; without their usual malice. With a careful and elegant script he traced over the five letters on his notepad. & a B an A. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. _Kurt _and _Blaine_. He tried testing the word on his tongue, seeing how well it would sound rolled casually into a conversation. 'I was just talking to _Kurt and Blaine_' '_Kurt and Blaine _said...'

Kurt sighed and leant back in his seat, using this excuse to glance behind him twelve-year-old-girl subtly to glance at Blaine, who at that moment had just looked up from his sheet of near blank paper to glance at him. Kurt blushed and looked down again, a small smile lingering on his face - Blaine's honey eyes still swimming before him.

Blaine could tell Kurt was just as focused on the work, as he was which was not at all. The little writing his mostly blank paper had on it was just space fillers. He figured he did well enough in the class failing one assignment wouldn't hurt him, not that he cared. Blaine tried to lean forward to see what Kurt had been scribbling but his action was returned with Kurt snapping his head back around and covering the paper in a way trying to make it not so obvious he didn't want Blaine seeing what he was writing. Of course Blaine caught onto this and smiled knowingly. He shook his head trying to snap out of it. He couldn't afford to be that leather jacket douche.

Blaine bit his lip and returned to his thoughts. His mind fluttering with ideas for dates and not what it would be like to fuck Kurt up against the wall. Blaine was obviously no virgin whereas Kurt most definitely was. This fact turned the other boy onto the other just slightly more. But that was old Blaine... or new Blaine? No new Blaine was old, old Blaine, the _real_ Blaine. This Blaine was just as inexperienced as Kurt was possibly more.

The rest of the lesson past slowly, the only times where time seemed to speed up was when Kurt caught the life in Blaine's gaze. It seemed like mere seconds before he had to force himself to turn away - when all he wanted to do was trace the flickers of green and dark chocolate brown, which pieced together like an unsolvable puzzle. When the bell rang, Kurt hovered slightly. Slowly packing up and wondering what Blaine would do - would he stalk out the class like he did most of the time. Would he wait for him? Would he slip his large palm around his waist again, or was that a long ago fantasy already?

Blaine stared at the clock wondering what he would do before his next class. It was right next-door and he has plenty of time. He saw that Kurt was standing in front of his desk awkwardly out of the corner of his eye and turned his gaze meeting Kurt's shimmering blue eyes. They were the most beautiful things Blaine has ever seen and he could imagine himself staring into those eyes for the rest of his life. He quickly shook this thought and noticed that Kurt seemed to be waiting for him. Blaine stood up and almost forgot his bag as he took a few steps forward. Kurt bit his lip nervously as classmates stared and whispered.

Blaine didn't know if this was the right time to be cocky and hopefully Kurt would realize it was just for a show. Blaine had his usual smirked spread across his face when he spoke his words with that familiar tone. "What are you waiting for Hummel? Janitor's closet is down the hall." He then nudged Kurt playfully in the ribs and walked out with his usual swagger. He'd regretted everything the moment he walked out the door.

Kurt stared after Blaine, as in full out _stared _at his retreating figure; even after he had left the room. He couldn't believe it, what the fuck was Blaine's game. He was just able to snap from cocky to kind and back again in a blink of an eye. Worst thing was, Kurt had _honestly _believed he had changed. The hand on his waist seemed blasphemous now. It hadn't meant anything. Blaine had been able to apologize to Kurt and simply walk all over him like Kurt had no backbone. Kurt shoved his things roughly into his bag before stalking out the class. He was _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel - Head Cheerleader. _He owned these halls, who was Blaine _fucks-behind-the-bleachers _Anderson to allow him to forget that?

Blaine's eyes watered at the thought of how much that probably hurt Kurt. For some reasons he thought that was for the best. Like it would protect both of their images, but he thought about it realized that, that was stupid. He didn't care about his image of being a "Badass" as long as he had Kurt. He feared that he had just lost him. How could he be so stupid! Before he realized it a group of students had gathered around him. Blaine had just harshly punched someone's locker multiple times. A girl, looked like a sophomore, walked up to Blaine and said meekly "that's my locker." Blaine pulled back and apologized. He thought he knew everyone at the school... in one way or another, but he'd never seen this girl before. The old Blaine would have seen her as his new pray but this Blaine only wanted a certain head cheerleader.

Kurt fretted the whole way through Biology, chewing on the edge of his pen, dangerously close to splitting the plastic and staining his uniform. It was almost the end of the day and he didn't know what to do. _They _were supposed to go out for coffee. By 'they' Kurt meant the true Blaine and himself - not his "batboy" incarnation. He knew he should just go home and forget about Blaine. Avoid him, let him become out of sight out of mind. Kurt knew when the time came he wouldn't be able to do that. He can't allow Blaine all the second chances in the world - but he would always hold onto that hope that _perhaps _Blaine could change. He would cling onto that until the last second, he would feel it until Blaine fully knocked it out of him.

The bell rang loudly. Kurt collected his things and firmly decided what to do.

This was their last class of the day so Blaine didn't have much more time to convince Kurt otherwise of his earlier behavior. Desperately holding onto the hope that Kurt knew that he didn't mean what he had said. Blaine walked out of his class and over to Kurt's locker. Kurt was at his locker pulling a few books out, for homework he guessed. Blaine stood behind him unnoticed until he decided to tap Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt spun round already knowing it was Blaine. He just had a _feeling _it was him, a dread but a sudden acceleration of his heart; it was jumping lively up into his throat with every beat.

"Don't walk for a minute," Kurt instructed holding up a hand when Blaine opened his mouth. "I _am _annoyed at you, so annoyed. But, we need to talk about this. _Us. _And where we stand"

Blaine couldn't agree more, but he hated talking about his feelings. The last time he did that was when he parent's sent him to therapy freshman year. Let's just say that didn't end well. "Still up for coffee then?" The words finally hitting him, Kurt said 'us' there was an 'us'? Blaine liked the sound of that and suppressed his giddy smile.

Kurt watched Blaine's face very carefully. Sensing the very corners of Blaine's lips pick up - even this minute change in expression made his body feel like it was overflowing. He _shouldn't _be feeling like this - he still wasn't sure if Blaine was any good for him. He couldn't get himself involved if Blaine was just going to use him as a toy. "Okay" Kurt whispered, shutting his locker - pushing all negative thoughts out of his mind. "I can't wait to see _you _in a _coffee shop" _Kurt grabbed hold of his leather jacket and pulled him along.

Blaine snorted at his remark and allowed Kurt to drag him all the way to the parking lot. Normally this would have offended him, someone touching his jacket, but he didn't mind when it was Kurt. Why? This was what both boys were desperately trying to figure out. When they arrived at Kurt's car Blaine pulled away. The only form of transportation he owned was a ratty old skateboard with a wheel that looked like it could pop off any second.

Kurt glanced warily at Blaine's mode of transport and sighed - gesturing towards the passenger door of his car before slipping in himself. Kurt turned and watched Blaine lean backwards and place his skateboard on the back seat carefully; as if it were some sort of relic. Kurt smirked and his eyes fluttered slightly. From Blaine's stretched position, Kurt could see a strip of bare skin by his waist and nothing had ever been more attractive or tempting to him; that was saying a lot for a convicted shopaholic. Kurt snapped his eyes up and gave Blaine a soft smile before starting the engine. 'Could I get used to this?' he asked himself silently 'Driving comfortably with Blaine?' Then immediately; '_Yes'_

Blaine sat comfortably in the backseat of Kurt's car. He hadn't really ridden in cars aside from when he would go places with his family, which was rare since they seemed ashamed of him. His primary means of transportation was propped up on the seat next to him like a trophy. He coveted that skateboard for a reason he didn't really know. He has gotten it when he was 12 or so from a friend who lived next-door. He hadn't really bothered learning how to ride on it until a few years later. So by now the skateboard had 3 or 4 good years of usage in it.

Seeing how nice the car was kind of intimidated Blaine in a way. He then began wondering if Kurt had a job to help pay for it or if his parents were rich... Blaine realized he didn't really know anything about this boy at all, yet he trusted him. Blaine felt he could trust him with anything. He wasn't used to trusting people. Another step he had to take.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if there is /../ that's just for emphasis on a word and the same as italicized. I typed it on my phone then emailed it to myself and fixed spelling and the /../ and all that, but just telling you that it's the same thing I just may have missed it.

Chapter 4

"You look lost" Kurt broke the silence once they had pulled up at a red light. He glanced at Blaine whose eyes had snapped back to him suddenly. For a brief second they had looked so open and so wounded. Kurt would never forget that expression - he couldn't. He knew, even then he knew, that the look would haunt him and set him alight simultaneously.

"What?" Blaine knew exactly what he meant. He was lost. Lost in the world. He didn't know where he belonged or what to do. He grew up thinking that everything he had done wasn't enough until he finally decided to give up. From that day on he had never fully figured out who he was or what he wanted out of life. He thought he was satisfied with his old life, but he wasn't. That was no way to live.

Barely waking up in the morning riding a broken skateboard to school. Not eating breakfast or lunch either. He couldn't stand the school lunches. Fucking anything with a pulse and when he was home taking crap from his parents about anything they could yell at him for. Blaine wanted to cry every single day of his life but it tough exterior wouldn't let him. He had held in tears for years and he feared that if he ever finally let them out he wouldn't ever be able to stop them.

Kurt looked into him deeply; and knew there was a lot more beneath the surface that Blaine wouldn't tell him; he would be unable to quite yet. Kurt shook his head, smiling softly and told him that it didn't matter - that he was just being stupid.

Kurt just wanted to talk to Blaine, he wanted to spend hours talking to him; he wanted to be with _Blaine. _That was all he had ever wanted from him. Kurt couldn't understand him. One minute he was like _this_ falling to pieces in the backseat of his car, the next he was

sweet and funny and generously kind. Then a minute after he could have reversed the clocks and gone back to before.

Kurt wanted to strip Blaine bare, leave him shivering under everything. He wanted to find the tear, the moment where Blaine doesn't quite fuse together, and fix it.

"It's okay to tell me things, you know? If you want?"

Blaine bit his lip harshly taking in Kurt's words and looked down hiding his tears. He shook his head and looked up with a weak smile on his face. Behind that smile he was hiding hundreds of unshed tears. "I'm fine, really. But thank you." Blaine was lying, but he was used to lying; to others; to himself. He wanted nothing more than to tell Kurt everything and just be held in his arms as he cried all the tears he never had. But things couldn't be like that. Not for him. At least that's what Blaine thought.

Kurt remained silent, but kept an eye on Blaine. He wasn't okay, even Finn Hudson, the most oblivious person alive would be able to tell. Kurt sighed as they pulled up to the Lima bean and switched off the engine. He didn't want to move on before he had sorted this out. He needed Blaine to know that he was there; and something fundamental was obviously stopping him forming that understanding. Maybe it was there past; Kurt had been so intent on /trying/ to hate Blaine that he had severed any connection between them?

Kurt slipped out of the car and stepped around to Blaine, who was still downcast. He went to move towards the coffee shop but Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. Trying to pull him emotionally closer to Kurt.

"You're not okay," he whispered, holding the hem of Blaine's jacket; wondering if he could allow himself to seek out the other boy's fingers. "You're obviously not" Blaine looked at him, hid vision swimming with honey. "Blaine -" his voice cracked and he couldn't get any further.

Blaine yanked his arm away and turned away from Kurt. "I'm fine and I don't need anyone telling me how I feel. You have no idea how I feel." Blaine then took a deep breath. He couldn't share his story with Kurt. He didn't need to be pitied. Also he didn't feel like breaking down sobbing in a public place; so... mostly the last one. He still cared about his image even though many things had happened that day to tarnish it. Blaine could sense that Kurt was hurt by his words. He took another deep breath at Kurt tried to reach for his hand again. He had to tell him something. No everything but something. He had to or Kurt might leave and never come back. "I lied. I'm not fine." Blaine spoke these words with a shuddered breath forcing the tears from flying from his eyes. He had, had no problem suppressing crying before. Why now?

Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand loosely and guided him into him - Kurt gently threaded his arms around Blaine in a protective hug; not sure if Blaine would allow it. "I just want to help" Kurt whispered, leaning his forehead on Blaine's shoulder - knowing it was too late now to pull away and try to act nonchalant. They had gone too far for them to pull away from each other and act as though nothing had passed between them. Kurt closed his eyes, the cool leather of Blaine's jacket pressing everywhere as a cold reminded of what Blaine used as armor. Kurt wanted to tear the jacket from him and replace it with cool cotton, something soft and reassuring. "I want to understand"

Blaine let the first tear in many years to pass through the barrier he had built and fall slowly down his cheek, dropping onto Kurt's hair. Not caring if others saw of what they thought, he wrapped his arms carefully around Kurt. He needed this and he just couldn't hold it back anymore. Even though Blaine hadn't spoken at all Kurt understood perfectly. They stood there in silence holding each other for what seemed like hours.

Kurt held Blaine, and allowed himself to melt into his arms. _This_ was what Kurt had always wanted; just being able to protect and be protected. He tightened his grip when he felt Blaine doing the same; almost double-checking to make sure Blaine was solid beneath his fingers. He smelt earthy, heady with cologne. Kurt breathed into the skin of Blaine's shoulder, feeling a tear, drop from Blaine's jaw onto his neck. Kurt worked his hands up Blaine's back until one was rubbing gentle patters against his neck. "Hey, it's okay"

Blaine choked on a sob and buried his face deep into the crook of Kurt's neck. At this point a people were look at them through the windows of the Lima Bean and others from the parking lot, eyes lingering on them as they walked past; confusion in everyone's eyes. Blaine breathed deeply against Kurt's soft skin as his tears soaked his shirt. Kurt had a sweet smell of lavender and vanilla. After many minutes past Blaine stood and wiped his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Let's get out of here, we can go somewhere quiet?" Kurt suggested, reaching forward without realizing and brushing back a stray tear with his fingers, letting it drip down to his knuckle. Savoring the feeling as proof of Blaine's brokenness; proof that there was more beyond his act.

They had gone out for coffee, a nice, happy, drama free coffee... date? Only Blaine knew it wasn't going to be drama free, I mean he was one of the most known guys in Lima, somebody was bound to talk. He nodded slowly unsure if he was able to speak, then opened his mouth only closing it seconds later fighting back more tears.

Kurt smiled at him warmly, hoping to wash away some of the caution from his eyes. He took Blaine hand and led him back to the passenger seat, before slipping in himself. He turned to Blaine and felt the sudden pull towards him. He knew he would have kissed him in that instant if his brain weren't so controlling. He couldn't, not even for a Blaine as open as this, it would only hurt himself as well.

Blaine felt it too, but knew it wasn't the time. He has been trying to get this moment with Kurt for a year and he finally gets it and turns it down. Blaine really has changed. He looked at Kurt warmly and spoke softly. "Can we go to your house?"

Kurt turned the key in the ignition in response before smiling and pulling away. This was not how he had planned out his high school life. He was _supposed _to stay untouchable - everything had been fine until Blaine walked through the door and knocked everything off kilter. From the first moment he saw Blaine there had been _something_, something that had slept small in the dark - only to slowly uncurl and seep into every pore of his body. Where did Blaine fit into his world? _Right at the center, _his whole being supplied before he could check himself.

Blaine had a feeling that Kurt starting the car meant yes. He leaned back against the seat trying to relax and keep his mind from racing and his stomach from churning with all these emotions and thoughts. What were they? Kept popping up in his head. The first day he saw Kurt his only goal was to sleep with him and never talk to him again. Since then feelings had started to build up. Feelings Blaine kept himself from having, but now was finally beginning to accept. He thought back to when he had been in Kurt's arms only moments before already having nostalgia.

They drove in silence, the air around them building and building - there own sexual tension becoming a fiery crucible; on the edge of erupting at any second. "Blaine?" Kurt found himself asking; knowing it was now or never.

He looked up shaken from his thoughts. "Yeah?" Blaine said then returned his eyes to a spot on the floor of the car and his hand playing with a loose thread on his jeans. He was listening to whatever Kurt had to say but he was scared to look into his eyes through the rear view mirror.

"I -" Kurt started too quickly, he dropped his gaze back to the road and sighed deeply. "What are we?"

Blaine closed his eyes and thought for a moment then came up with an answer that was reasonable enough and hopefully wouldn't hurt Kurt's feelings.

"Friends? As close to a friend as I've ever had... at least, not in a long time." then he realized something. "Wait no. Yes we are friends, possibly even more... but I think I can comfortably say, friends." he spoke with a hopeful smile.

Kurt smiled at him, but his heart dived down to the pit of his stomach. _Friends_, they were friends. What had Kurt expected? _The love of my life? _

Blaine knew he had said something wrong but he wasn't ready to say he true feelings for Kurt. He thought maybe he even loved this boy. Then he pondered the idea that maybe he wouldn't get another chance, but what if Kurt didn't feel the same way? That would crush him and he had already had so much heartbreak in his life. Friends. He sat patiently waiting for Kurt's reply.

"I wan -..." Kurt shook his head with an obscure laugh. It was something private in himself, mocking his own _stupidity. _That was what it was he was such a fool. Of course Blaine didn't love him; if he loved him he wouldn't have aggravated, whispering suggestions in his ear? Blaine mustn't ever know how often Kurt played out those suggestions late at night. "_Friends...?_" He choked out; it was a question, a thin one, and barley there.

See he knew he had said the wrong thing. He always said the wrong things to Kurt. "What? You don't want to be... I understand... I was so horrible to you... why would you ever want to be my friend." Blaine practically mumbled to himself, but Kurt heard clear enough.

"No!" Kurt almost screamed at him, wishing he could spare a hand to clutch in his. He looked down, his face flushed scarlet "The opposite, actually"

Blaine bit back a sob. Kurt's words hurt him more than anything he has ever felt. His hand shook in his lap to try to keep from punching something. "oh." he simply said. He couldn't get more words to come out. He was angry and hurt and scared.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, pulling up at his house. "Did you -... what is it? I thought when you said '_possibly even more' _" Kurt dropped his head downward, of course Blaine didn't want that - he looked so angry at him. He didn't understand why, he had meant that he wanted the opposite when he was disappointed, he wanted _more _than friendship. So, so much more... Why was Blaine so angry? Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes - he knew he should have just kept quiet; the feelings would have had to go away sometime.

"You said that you wanted to be the "opposite" of friends, Kurt. Doesn't that mean, not friends? The opposite of friends isn't more than a friend. At least that's not how I took it." Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his skateboard. "I think I'll take myself home..."

"No, Blaine wait!" Kurt leapt out of the car and stood in front of him, gripping hold of his board to prevent him from just rolling away. He shook his head with a laugh - laughing at how foolish they both were. "I meant, the opposite of not being friends because I didn't want to. We're so stupid - I think I understand what we both want now" He replied with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck now he was sure Blaine wouldn't just leave him here like this.

Blaine took in everything and couldn't help but smile along with Kurt. "I don't think I'm ready for anything... just warning you." Blaine's smile drooped and Kurt's weakened.

Kurt nodded, placing his fingers on Blaine's chin, tilting his head to meet his gaze once more. "Neither am I, not yet. I've never done anything like this before. As long as there is a possibility that one day..." He couldn't even bring himself to say it - it was too _big _for them right now. "I want to try"

Blaine nodded his eyes shining from the recent tears building up and a softly smile spread across his lips. He nodded. "Just friends? For now?"

"Only if you promise to at least think about us?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer - knowing already what it would be. He stepped forward into Blaine's arms and held him again; understanding from his prior knowledge of Blaine that he hadn't cried for a long time before today. The board rested uncomfortably between them, but Kurt didn't care, he just needed to feel Blaine breathing against him.

Blaine tensed from the sudden action, and then relaxed into Kurt's arms. He lowers the skateboard from in between them and linked his arms around Kurt's waist. "I promise," he whispered softly against Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered at Blaine's sudden warm breath unexpectedly in his ear; but once it had gone he craved it more than anything. He pulled out slowly. "Let's go inside" he needed to think about this himself - he had almost admitted his feelings to Blaine. He had almost admitted to needing someone. This was a huge step for him - he needed the physical distance so he wasn't distracted from working things over in his mind. He didn't understand how this would work - how could they ever be 'friends' for now, when all Kurt wanted to do with pull him close; pull their souls together and sew them tight. He wanted all of Blaine; he didn't understand why. It confused him, his brain going into overdrive. He felt tears forming in his eyes with frustration. Why couldn't he figure this out?

Blaine felt like he needed Kurt. He had never needed anyone in his life, but he felt any distance from Kurt was too much. It pained him to say he wanted to friends. He just wasn't ready for boyfriend; no matter how much he wanted Kurt to be his. Blaine was scared of getting close to people scared he would lose them. Even saying he wanted to be Kurt's friend was a huge thing. His last friends bullied him into a different town, but he felt he could trust Kurt. "That sounds like a good idea." Blaine needs to evaluate his feelings more than anything right now.


	5. Chapter 5

omg I'm sorry.. that's what i get for trying to update when I''m tired. HERE'S ACTUAL CHAPTER 5. sorry again! Hehe. anyway. Thank you for all the positive comments! I'm so glad and grateful that you like my story! It honestly makes me very happy! So please review! I love feedback! Should I add some smut in later chapters? I've never written smut… hmmm. If I do I will give a warning! I'm talking too much. Bye!

Chapter 5

Kurt took Blaine's hand, looking away not wanting to see Blaine's reaction. _Friends can hold hands_, he told himself, repeating it again and again when he brain protested meekly. Kurt lived in a nice neighborhood - where everyone knew everyone else. There were a few, ironically, closeted homophobes, who just sneered at Kurt from afar, fearing Burt Hummel's reaction. Kurt was the nice-young-man-down-the-street, and nice-young-men-down-the-street do not hold and lead badboys towards their houses. Kurt knew tongues would be set wagging, but this was _Blaine_ - why should he care what anyone else thought?

Blaine's hand was sweaty in Kurt's; nervous about what this meant for them. He kept trying to look into Kurt's eyes to see... something. He was searching anywhere and everywhere for answers. Blaine glanced behind them and saw a man scoff at them as they approached the door. There really was nowhere to escape. Though he felt safer when his hand was in Kurt's, the onlooker couldn't help but cause a pang in his chest.

As soon as Kurt had the front door behind them, and were both stood in the cool hallway, Kurt dived into his house-warming rituals. He took Blaine's jacket - noting for the first time how worn it was - and hanging it gently on the peg; remembering the tenderness with which Blaine has treated his skateboard. He led Blaine through the living room, pointing out features and sharing a quick anecdote. They reached the light kitchen and Kurt offered Blaine some coffee ("Since we never got round to it at the Lima Bean. How do you like it? You can sit at the breakfast bar... or in the living room, if you'd prefer?")

Kurt knew he was talking too fast and too much - but he didn't know what to do with himself when Blaine was quiet. It scared him how comfortable he felt just sitting in silence with Blaine. He hoped that in talking; that feeling would be put on hold.

Blaine was nervous and slightly scared to speak because he didn't want Kurt to feel hurt by his words again. Also he liked hearing Kurt's voice, he felt he could listen to him talk forever. Blaine stood in silence nodding at appropriate times until it seemed Kurt was waiting for him to speak. "I uh yeah living room seems good." He gave a weak smile and nodded as he spoke. Blaine still held his skateboard protectively in his arms.

Kurt tilted his head and looked at Blaine. His eyebrows drew together slightly in uncertainty. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Blaine had just enclosed himself off more; when Kurt had being trying to get him to open up. Kurt just wanted Blaine to speak to him, the boy was obviously uncomfortable - he just stood there clutching his board to his chest like a talisman.

"You go through, I'll be there in a minute" Kurt turned his back on Blaine and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't crack, not now, not in front of Blaine. He just didn't know what to _say. _

Blaine nodded for the hundredth time in that moment and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Was this the time to just let it all spill out? Tell Kurt everything? He hadn't thought about his old life much until recently. 'Old life' it pained Blaine thinking of his life like that, but when thinking about it, it didn't feel like it was him, but instead through the eyes of someone else.

Kurt kept himself busy in the kitchen for longer than needed - he wanted to regain his composure before rejoining Blaine. After five minutes or so he walked back into the room with a coffee for Blaine and a large class of cold water for himself. He set it down in front of Blaine - quite thankful he had set the board down beside him. Kurt sat on the sofa next to him - crossing his legs underneath him and turning to face Blaine. "You're still eerily quiet"

"S-sorry I just umm..." Blaine didn't know what to say so decided to take a sip of coffee. Wow. This coffee was amazing, definitely the best Blaine had ever tasted. His eyebrows shot up in delight before setting the cup back on the table. "This coffee is really good." Blaine almost blushed.

"Thank you" Kurt beamed, half pleased that Blaine likes his coffee, but also gloriously happy that Blaine finally spoke. Kurt turned a warm red - pushing a rouge tint into his pale cheeks. Kurt watched Blaine sip his drink with a stupid dopey smile on his face. Blaine looked so adorable when his eyes lit up - and he hummed I'm appreciation.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Blaine wrinkled his brow, he was hungry but him asking for anything else meant that Kurt would leave the room. He could offer helping him but he wasn't sure if his legs worked. He felt glued in that spot. When Kurt looked at him he couldn't help from freeze, so much love and caring. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. "No I'm fine."

"Good" Kurt replied sinking back into the sofa - then pushing himself forward again at Blaine's torn expression, and the, what seems like distant now, memory of Blaine not eating much at lunch. "Just tell me if you want anything?" He looked at him. He was perched on the edge of the sofa, looking around like he /knew/ he was out of place. Kurt supposed he was; Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine belonged anywhere. "Where did you go before your joined McKinley?"

Blaine swallowed hard, "I uh went to Dalton Academy in Westerville." Blaine's years at Dalton were possibly the best in his life. Sadly he only attended one year there when abruptly being transferred just before his second. Blaine felt awkward sitting in Kurt's house, it could be because his house felt so much like a home whereas Blaine's never had.

"Dalton" Kurt's eyebrows shot up into his hairline - now /that/ gave Kurt some indication into Blaine's past. His eyes had almost glowed gold when he had spoken about Dalton; Kurt knew it was a safe topic to pursue. "What was it like there?"

Dalton was as close to a home as Blaine had ever felt. "It was..." Blaine thought back on all the good times; the entire acceptance he felt. The only other time he had felt loved. "It was nice... wonderful actually." Tears started forming in the corners of Blaine's eyes, a mix of happy and sad. Blaine screwed up his face, trying not to cry at the flood of memories. What was it about Kurt that brought everything to the surface and stripped away his defenses?

Kurt watched Blaine curl into himself. Resting his hands in his arms and scrunching up his face. Kurt shuffled forward and placed his palms on Blaine's cheeks, bringing his head to face him. "Hey" Kurt drew his fingers to the edge of Blaine's eyes and wiped the tears away. "I want you to be able to talk to me about everything" Kurt whispered, "I want you to be comfortable"

Blaine was comfortable, too comfortable. He sniffled and wiped his face then began to tell Kurt his story. Well the ones from Dalton anyway, the good ones. He told him about Wes and David and Nick and Jeff. The five of them had many adventures in and out of the bright walls of the all boys Academy.

And there, that was the moment for Kurt. (In the future, when people ask Kurt when he first truly loved Blaine, he would tell them it was that moment at the age of seventeen; where Blaine first started lying himself bare)

Kurt gripped onto all of Blaine's stories for dear life - imprinting the outgoing, generous and _gentlemanlike_ boy to his every thought. He wanted this Blaine so much it scared him. He wanted Blaine to return back to this boy with such a strong zest for life. Kurt could almost see him; it was the same feeling as having a word on the tip of your Tongue but not being able to grasp it.

"It sounds amazing"

Blaine smile had broadened as he spoke about his time at Dalton. It warmed his heart thinking back on it and seeing the smiles returned on Kurt's face. "It was." He hadn't thought back on Dalton much until now, and it was the best thing in the world that he could share his stories with Kurt. Maybe if he had tried to get along with people more than be feared he would have had more friends. It was too late now. Blaine got lost in his thoughts again until he heard Kurt say something like 'Do you still hang out with them?' honestly Blaine hadn't seen those boys since his last day at Dalton, there was a very good reason too. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about that with Kurt yet. "No."

Kurt didn't ask anymore of him, he knew by Blaine's face that his time at Dalton was a good topic but anything passed that was a danger zone. He understood that treading through Blaine's brain would be a minefield. He had seen snippets of danger flare, but he'd also seen kindness seep through. He wondered who Blaine had been at Dalton. Mature, uniformed, free and _safe_. Blaine took another sip of water and Kurt found himself wondering what would happen if he leant forward and leant his forehead on Blaine shoulder; or traced his fingers up his bare arms. He just wanted this boy, this impossible boy who he wanted to work to the surface and reveal himself. Kurt sought out another topic and settled on ranting about Glee and Rachel's disgusting sweaters- trying desperately to elicit a smile from Blaine.

Blaine did smile much to Kurt's delight; even chuckle a few times. He liked how easily he could talk to Kurt. He missed that, just talking to people, comfortably. Blaine couldn't help but sneak glances at Kurt's lips; they looked so soft and inviting. No he couldn't think about that right now, he was having a nice conversation. Also he really didn't want to ruin their friendship, Kurt was Blaine's first friend at McKinley; if you don't count the boys Blaine usually smoked with during lunch or after school out in the parking lot. It was a bad habit that he had picked up a few years back.

Suddenly Blaine noticed that his hand had moved from his lap to Kurt's arm, and Kurt didn't seem to mind. His smiled broadened and he went with it. Kurt was talking about one time in glee club when Mr. Schue had them do some absurd topic. Kurt's stories almost made Blaine want to join, but he couldn't help but think back on his times as a Warbler.

Kurt felt so comfortable speaking with Blaine, up until the point he was almost doubled over on the sofa laughing at the Glee club's expense. He settled back into the soft material and gazed at a chuckling Blaine. He had a most beautiful smile - it made his face light up and his eyes smile in appreciation. He had definitely noticed Blaine's warm calloused hand on his creamy skin and had most definitely noticed how Blaine's eyes dropped to his lips occasionally. Kurt licked them; and realized belatedly how teasing that seemed. What would it harm their friendship? Kurt wondered. If he just broached the inches between them and lay their lips together? What about lips to cheek? What about laying his lips on every crack in Blaine's armor?

"I like this" Kurt found himself whispering bashfully. Kurt looked at Blaine seeing only confusion. "Talking to you like this"

The edges of Blaine's mouth curled up more as he spoke, "I like this too." He then slipped his hand into Kurt's hopefully as nonchalantly as he thought. Blaine had been wanting to hold Kurt's hand the entire time; well really he wanted to pull Kurt into his arms and kiss him until he was breathless, but holding hands worked for now. Kurt noticed the sudden change but responded by squeezing Blaine's hand, reassuring him that he had not made a bad move. Kurt's and his friendship meant so much to Blaine, yet he couldn't help but wishing it was more. Again Blaine wasn't sure he was ready to commit to one person but if he were it would most definitely be Kurt.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat - and he almost choked. Blaine's warm palm was pressed to his skin to skin, _and palm-to-palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_Then let lips do what hands do. _Kurt's brain supplied before he shook his head free. This wasn't the romantic tragic notion, which his brain made it out to be. This wasn't about star-crossed lovers - this moment was just them. It seemed grounded, but free of time as well. Kurt looked at Blaine bashfully; glancing through his lashes and smiled at him slowly. He felt the air around them thicken again; like cream turning stiff.

"What are we?" Kurt asked into the silence, melting the mood between them, allowing it to segue into something deeper. This was something that both of them need to face, but neither wanting to suggest. "I feel we are more than friends, but not quite together. I feel adrift" 'With only your hand for guidance', Kurt wanted to add, but decided against it.

Blaine's expression stiffened and he felt the urge to contract his hand but fought against it. He stared deep into Kurt's eyes as though he were searching for the right answer. Was there something between friends and having a relationship? The term _friends with benefits_ arose in his mind but he knew Kurt worthy of a higher title and that wasn't exactly what they were either. His gaze sought towards their joined hands and a ghost of a smile spread over his lips. He knew what to say. "I'm your _anchor_ and _you're mine_. We keep each other from floating away into this crazy, horrible world." Blaine said these words with confidence but second-guessed then the moment they left his lips.

Kurt firstly felt Blaine's hand stiffen in his - but bit his tongue and refused to let his eyes dart away. He knew this was the wrong question, hell, he had always _known. _It had seemed to be the right question; and he couldn't back down now.

He was relieved at Blaine's words - more relieved than he had been in months, possibly years. Kurt: The anchor, sounded a lot better than Kurt: The Friend. Anchor meant something - when friend did not. How many _friends _did Kurt have? How many did he actually know? Kurt smiled at Blaine, that small smile of his and wet his lips to speak "Good" He nodded once, then added softer "Thank you"

The first thought Blaine had was to tell Kurt he thinks he loves him; no he knows he loves him. This wasn't the time though, saying that would just make things infinitely more confusing and what if Kurt didn't love him back? Blaine couldn't handle that; it made him sick just thinking of the possibility. He simply just smiled, nodded and held Kurt's hand more comfortably. He was so relieved that Kurt didn't take offense to his words; Kurt even seemed relieved himself. Blaine couldn't help but have a cocky smile spread across his face. Kurt was his anchor. He was Kurt's. He was Kurt's. Blaine had never wanted anything more in his life than to be Kurt's. To hold him in his arms whenever he wished: to be held in return. His thoughts went back to Kurt's lips, his own lips quivered at the idea of their lips meeting. God, how he wanted to seal the damned space between their lips. Anchors can kiss cant they?

**Haha so close! Will they kiss? You'll just have to find out! Tell me what you're thoughts are! Pwease? xoxo - DapperGleek**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Someone had once told Kurt that if he imagined something in his mind then it wouldn't come true in real life. Kurt, who at the time had laughed, was starting to think it was true. He had never imagined himself in a situation like this with Blaine. A peaceful _right _moment where kissing would be the natural thing to do. He had always imagined him and Blaine looked in a meaningless sordid embrace. It was somewhere slimy, the bathrooms, up against a locket, _never _in his own home. Kurt knew this was it - this was _it. _His fingers started to tremble and he felt weak. Nothing like this had happened to him before; he had never imagined it would ever happen to him. Underneath the uniform he was still the 'Fag' the 'fairy' and beautiful moments like this weren't supposed to happen to people like him were they? _Yes, they were. _

"Fuck it" Kurt whispered as he moved forward, finally shattering the gap between them.

Blaine was shocked at first but quickly kissed back softly and meaningfully. Could Kurt read his mind? It didn't matter; his lips were _finally_ against Kurt Hummel's. The boy he had been after for months. They were kissing at last but not in quite the setting Blaine had imagined but this was so much better. Love. Love makes everything better... and worse. No this was amazing, perfect in fact. Blaine felt like he could kiss Kurt for the rest of his life. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against Blaine's. Wait. How long had they been kissing? Not making out. Blaine's lips simply against Kurt's, locked together, fusing them together.

They stayed locked for a long time - their gentle, shallow breaths the only noise in the peaceful living room. It was a kiss of equality; neither had to give more than they had to, their lips were just allowed to sit together as a constant reminder of belonging somewhere.

Their lips started to slip after a few minutes and Kurt gently broke apart, just in order to kiss him again. The second kiss meant more than the first, of course it did. The first kiss was a question - something that sent their feelings up on a spiraling cascade, but didn't ground them again. As they kissed, _both _pulling forward, it was the answer. _This _kiss would be remembered, just as dearly as the first, as the moment they both knew their eggshell delicate feelings were safe in the other's care.

After Kurt pulled away the second time Blaine was breathless. Blaine didn't have the ability to ever pull his lips away from Kurt's. He felt he should say something though but he couldn't find the words. "Wow." was all that could escape from his mouth. . Any word he could think of wasn't enough, amazing? Perfect? No, more. Should he tell Kurt he loved him now? This was all too soon yet not soon enough. Emotions were swirling in Blaine's stomach and he had a sudden sensation to throw up. Kurt would take that to offense, he had to keep it in. Blaine's face was flushed a deep red and he bit his lip.

Kurt leant his head against Blaine's and traced his cheekbones silently. His fingertips ghosting over the small flaws of Blaine's skin, and the slow return of slight stubble. His chest was tight, and he knew he could never get enough air back into his lungs after _that_. It had been more than he ever imagined a first kiss to be. _First kiss. Blaine. _There was something final about the kiss - Kurt was so content he would happily label Blaine the only person he'd be with; if he had a little more assurance. Instead of worrying about kisses and people - he glanced at the boy, no _man_; Kurt could see that now, next to him, and felt as well as saw the red flush pool into his cheeks. Kurt didn't say anything until all the color drained and Blaine closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Blaine? You don't look well"

Blaine took a deep breath and had himself under control. "I'm fine," he stated with a reassuring smile. "More than actually." Blaine had had many kisses in his life but none that amazing. This kiss meant so much more to Blaine than anything else imaginable. He felt like he had never truly been kissed until that moment and he couldn't wait to do it again. Boyfriend. Having a boyfriend was a very foreign concept for Blaine; he'd never been committed to just one person. Hell he's never been committed to anyone. The idea of Kurt being Blaine's boyfriend sounded like the most natural thing in the world.

Kurt leant against Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder. Smelling the newly washed cotton of Blaine's t-shirt, his warm heady skin and himself in the mix. Kurt had let his eyelids flutter shut for a few moments, hoping that Blaine wouldn't shake him off. Thankfully he didn't. Kurt wondered how weird they both must look sat together. Blaine's ripped jeans and Kurt's red uniform sat wrapped together. "I don't think we were ever supposed to be _just friends_"

Blaine welcomed change in position and even contributed by leaning his head against Kurt's, his sweet berry shampoo scent drifting into his nose. He never knew hair could smell his amazing. Kurt's hair was soft and comfortable against Blaine's cheek. Blaine then wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso rubbing against the polyester fabric. "I feel the same way." 'I've love you for months' he wanted to add but his throat closed up before the words had their chance to escape.

Kurt laughed, loud and clear pushing himself closer to Blaine. "Good" He whispered, allowing his eyes to close once and for all, and trusting Blaine to be his support. Then he suddenly turned back to Blaine, with his eyes fiery with mirth. "Who would have thought it?"

Blaine left the question unanswered as his eyes too slipped closed and he leaned back against the couch pulling Kurt even closer to him. Kurt sighed happily, which supplied Blaine's face with a tired grin.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just thought that I should end it there. I promise the next one will be super long! Burt and Blaine's Dad might be introduced… **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A loud slam awoke Kurt, he jolted, swinging his body upwards in surprise and almost smacking Blaine across the stomach. He whipped around, confused and disorientated. _Where? What? _And then he realized, Blaine was slouched against the sofa cushions, a single tear streak down his face. His hand was in Kurt, even in his sleep rubbing his skin gently. Then something even more terrifying dawned upon Kurt. He turned around, his father coming into view.

Blaine still lay there unconscious when Burt cleared his throat with his arms crossed. "Care to explain?" Kurt had never done this kind of thing before; he was a good kid for the most part, and with a guy like Blaine? Burt was disappointed; he knew Blaine as the kid who hung around with the wrong kind of kids, he was the poster child for all the BadBoys/BadBoy wanna be's in Lima.

Kurt slowly extracted his hand from Blaine's, placing it back on his lap and standing. "I..." Kurt wanted to calmly explain it was not what he thought it was, but it most definitely was. "He's just scared and locked into himself dad" Kurt started softly, glancing back to the childlike figure on the couch, curling into himself. "I thought he was a jerk, _everyone _does, but it's just his armor. There's something in his eyes, I know there is more than this"

Burt was not (amused) by Kurt's response. "More then sleeping with my son on my couch?" He cocked his eyebrow and cleared his throat again suggesting that he meant sex or something of the sort. Burt was really close with his son up until about a year ago and now he barley knew where he was half the time. He hated that he was losing touch with his son and this was exactly the push he needed to regain that relationship.

_Dad" _Kurt warned, taking a step towards him. Things had been accumulating for sometime, but Kurt hadn't expected it to come to a head whilst Blaine was here, let along over Blaine. He had seen the look in Burt's eyes, which astonished him; he believed his own son to be lost to the materialistic world. To be lost to the _uniform _and all it stood for. Their relationship had been hard and rocky since the beginning; but they made it work. The day Kurt came home, as a cheerleader was the turning point. Kurt knew Burt thought it was all parties, boys, and bitching. _It isn't, _Kurt wanted to scream at him. Burt didn't see what it was, how could he when he had no indication of how bad things were before he joined the cheerios. _It's just protection. _"I know you may think I don't know what's best for me, but I am not an idiot. Give me some credit. And give Blaine some too. He was _tired. _I'm tired! I'm tired of this town, and of people thinking down on me, on us. Even _you _do!"

"Hey now I'm fine with you being gay and all I just know that Blaine isn't the... best kid. I'm looking out for you son." Burt spoke with more caring in his voice this time rather than coldness. His arms will still crossed and he still had that sternness in his face, but his voice was softer. Blaine still lay asleep on the couch curled into himself whispering in his sleep when suddenly they both heard what unmistakably sounded like "I love you Kurt." with those words the tired smile grew on his face.

Kurt's annoyance at his father washed away like writing being swept away from the sand by a tropical wave. He turned his eyes from his father to Blaine's curling form and back "Dad" Kurt whispered sotto voce "What did he just say?" he needed evidence, he needed a witness - he couldn't believe the words, Blaine couldn't have said that, could he?

He had been on the cusp of loving Blaine, to his frustration, for months. Now, was it finally his chance at happiness? Was it finally his time?

Burt was just as shocked as Kurt but not in nearly as a pleasant way. "He said that he loves you," he said almost robotically still registering the words himself. "Kurt?" Burt uncrossed his arms and stared questioningly at his son, His eyes shining with anger and confusion.

Kurt saw his dad's gaze and simultaneously wanted to make a drive for Blaine and run from him at once. What was his father supposed to think, some random boy telling his son that he loves him? Kurt wanted to gather Blaine in his arms and whisper that he loves him to, and always will. "Before you say anything," He quickly explained, "I'm not hiding some secret relationship. I'm being careful, I trust Blaine"

Burt took a shuddered breath and shook his head. "So how long have you been... dating? This boy?" Burt looked disappointed and even close to tears. Then Blaine yawned but rolled over and appeared to be asleep. He was dreaming about possibly the best dream of his life. Blaine was holding hands with Kurt walking down the hallway and not a single disapproving eye was on them. They snuck into a nearby classroom and Blaine shoved everything off the teacher's desk before throwing Kurt onto it. Not having sex but simply making out lovingly and filled with passion. Blaine whispered something again this time it was incoherent.

"Dad, we're not dating..." Kurt started to explain, stepping closer to him and dropping his voice to a softer octave. "Please, you have to listen to me" He implored, his eyes watering on seeing Burt upset. He didn't know why, but he just _needed _his dad to understand this. Even if it damaged their relationship, he had to understand about Blaine. "I like him, and apparently he likes me. I know, I _know_, he has a reputation; but that isn't who he is. It's hard for him to speak about his past, something must have happened, but he spoke a little about when he went to Dalton Academy" Kurt intercepted a surprised look from his father, he raised an eyebrow and nodded in understanding. "He told me amazing stories, his whole face lit up and he just _changed. _He was witting and gentle manlike. I know that is the real him, Dad"

Burt was taken aback a bit by Kurt's words. Never before had he really considered to look past who he thought he knew Blaine was but Burt wasn't the type to judge a book by it's cover so he decided that if his son would give this boy a chance he should too. After Burt had given Kurt's words some thought he noticed that Blaine was no longer asleep in fact he was sitting upright looking rather awake. So he spoke directly to Blaine. "Alright, I'll give you one chance kid." Holding his finger out for emphasis, "and if you hurt my son, in any way. That's it." Blaine nodded nervously slightly confused by the situation. "You got that Kurt?" Burt turned his head to look at Kurt now.

"_Yes_, Dad" Kurt breathed out, stepping forward and throwing himself into Burt's arms. "Thank you, thank you" He pulled back, not wanting to be away from Blaine right now. He bounced back towards the sofa and soon Blaine had an armful of an over-excited Kurt. Kurt held onto him tight, squeezing Blaine in more of a bear hug than anything resembling romantic.

The tight hug Blaine sustained told him everything he needed to know. Him and Kurt were together now. Wow that sounded so much more amazing than he thought. Would their relationship be public? That sure would cause a stir at school. Why was Blaine worried about school gossip when he had Kurt? Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt squeezing as tightly as he could buy Kurt still wasn't close enough. He wanted... he /needed/ to be closer to Kurt, somehow. After a few minutes the two pulled away and crashed their lips furiously together completely forgetting Burt's presents. Burt twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably until they finally parted for what seemed like hours. Even though he didn't quite approve Burt couldn't hold back a smile at seeing his son so happy.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, his eyes wide. He had just kissed him. _Roughly, passionately. _Blaine had just initiated the kiss. It had been glorious, something being set alive in his chest, which burnt all the way down to his toes. He turned back to his father; his face flushed bright red and then turned to Blaine. "You should introduce yourself, and be _nice," _He instructed him firmly.

Blaine ducked his head realizing he had just kissed Kurt like that in front of his father without so much as a word to him first. "Hi umm I'm Blaine." He forced a nervous smile on his face that was currently as red as Kurt's Cheerio uniform.

"Hello" Burt replied, stepping up towards the sofa. More amused with Blaine's obvious embarrassment, he had been caught by Elizabeth's parents in a similar situation once. "You can call me Burt, before you ask"

Blaine's face lightened slightly. "Hello, Burt." He said with an outstretched hand, which Burt accepted, and they shook. He then shot a look to Kurt hoping he could cut it and hopefully make the situation far less awkward.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder warmly, and turned to his dad "I was thinking of vegetable lasagna for dinner. Are you staying Blaine?"

Blaine sighed with relief and took Kurt's hand. "I'd love to, but I need to ask my parents first. If you don't mind?" Burt nodded and gestured to the other room. Blaine stood from the couch and pulled his phone from his pocket. It was a cheap flip phone that looked over several years old. The phone was silver and had an antenna; there was no display screen in the front just a sticker that appeared to be a logo of some kind. Kurt felt over-privileged to have his new iPhone. Blaine dialed the number as walked then held the phone up to his ear once he reached the hallway. "Hey dad."

"Where the hell are you, Blaine?" His father's crackly voice sounded down the other end, Mr. Anderson was pacing up and down the kitchen, his suit creasing as he moved. He sounded as if he had had a few too many beers, which he often did. Blaine thought he heard someone else talking in the background but chose to ignore it. It was probably his mother.

"I'm sorry dad... I went to a friend's house. C-can I stay for dinner?" Blaine sounded almost scared of his own words or more scared of what his father would do. Blaine's father didn't like it when he didn't know where Blaine was like any parent would, but sometimes he overreacted about things. Burt and Kurt listening in from the other room; Kurt suddenly felt worried for Blaine.

"Whose house?" His father asked, sitting down at the table and placing his head in his hands. He willed it not to be one of Blaine's usual crowds. Of course Mr. Anderson wasn't pleased that his son had taken up drugs and things, even though it wasn't entirely not his fault.

"A friend's." When his father wasn't pleased with this answer he added "Kurt. He's a Cheerio at McKinley." Blaine begged in his mind that his father would let him stay. He hated being home. Kurt but his lip and looked wearily at his dad.

Mr. Anderson sighed slowly; he knew Blaine was worried. There were times of worry, and there were times of resilience. Their relationship was based on the ability of both of them to miss-judge their moods. Blaine thought his father was angry when he was worried, and too relaxed when he was angry. They never really got along, "Okay" He finally replied.

"But Dad Kurt... wait what? I-I can stay?" Blaine was shocked almost too relieved. Hid face lit up immediately once he realized what his father had just said. Kurt heard this and practically squealed. He instructed Burt to leave the room, which he did with a shaking head and a smile. Burt walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients he knew were in the meal, but being clueless on how to prepare them. Kurt usually made dinner.

"Yes, you can stay" Mr. Anderson replied, pulling off his tie. He felt a little more relieved that Blaine wasn't hanging around with _them. _It had all started at Dalton - they had interested him, they had seen him as easy prey and submerged him deep into the group, _pressured _him to change for them. "Don't be home late," He warned.

"I won't. I promise." This was Blaine's turn to squeal but being the guy he was didn't. He hung up then ran back to Kurt. "I can stay for dinner." He then threw his arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek. Blaine wasn't thinking about the change in his actions, but something big happened that day. Many changes happened. Most importantly he now had a boyfriend and he was incredible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt blushed a pretty pink color before pulling out slowly, not before returning the gesture onto Blaine's cheek shyly. "We should go save our dinner from the hands of my dad," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hand in his and dragging him on.

Blaine allowed himself to be dragged along and he chuckled because Kurt was adorable. "I don't know much about cooking." He admitted. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled which made Blaine confused. Blaine was pretty oblivious most of the time.

Burt turned from where he had been staring dumbly at a bag of mixed vegetables when they walked it, noting the puppy look on Blaine's features. Perhaps he had been slightly quick to judge the boy. Although Kurt was happy, extremely so, he couldn't help but worry.

"We've, well I've, come to take over" Kurt instructed, leaving Blaine by the breakfast bar and nudging Burt out of the way.

Burt looked from Kurt to Blaine then back to Kurt. "Thank you. I don't even know what some of these ingredients are. You're gonna have to teach me how to cook one day Kurt." Burt started walking off then realized that Finn wasn't home yet. "Where's Finn?" he wondered out loud.

Kurt froze and turned his eyes to Blaine, sure enough Blaine was looking at him with a wide deer eyed expression. Not many people knew that Finn and Kurt were stepbrothers. Not many people knew how protective Finn was over Kurt, _especially _not Blaine who Finn was almost ready to strangle some days. "I think he went to Rachel's" Kurt called back, keeping his eyes on Blaine, trying to determine what his expression was.

Kurt had told Blaine that his father had remarried but he never would have guessed that it was Finn's mom. He knew Finn as the one of the most popular guys in school next to Kurt. From what Blaine could tell he wasn't nearly as bright as Kurt but he seemed to have a good heart. It was an odd paring Finn and Kurt to be brothers but at the same time somehow it fit, the head Cheerio and the Quarterback. The head Cheerio and the BadBoy. Blaine shook the thought and decided to ignore the subject and focus on the task in hand, making dinner. "So, how can I help with...?" He gestured to the pile of ingredients on the table with a dopey grin.

Kurt looked up from his pile of vegetables. "Can I trust you with a knife?" Kurt asked, frowning deeply and gazing warily at Blaine. They stood together in a heated silence for a few seconds before Kurt couldn't resist his wide beam anymore. He handed Blaine a knife "Can you cut the peppers?" he asked, moving over on the chopping board so Blaine could share it with him.

Kurt wondered how odd they must look standing next to each other. Kurt in his cheerio uniform, Blaine in his tatty jeans, standing together cutting vegetables like a couple. A _couple_. They were a couple, weren't they? Kurt turned to Blaine with a loving smile, watching him frown in concentration as he sliced carefully.

Blaine hadn't answered Kurt's questions with words but with actions. He hadn't cooked since he was about 9 with his grandmother. He didn't want to mess it up so he was concentrating very hard on how big the slices are and the angle of the knife. The knife came dangerously close to his fingers a few times in which Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's to assist him, making Blaine blush almost as brightly as a peppers.

"I'm used to it" Kurt explained gently, finishing with his pile and turning to watch Blaine "My dad has slice many a finger". As he watched Blaine continue to blush (something he'd never get used to) his mind went back to Blaine's words in his sleep. Blaine loved him, or did he? He was asleep; he didn't _know _what he was saying. But what if he did? Kurt wondered if he should say it back, but he was still too worried about getting hurt. Kurt knew now that Blaine would never intentionally hurt him, but he still couldn't just _stop _this inherent feeling.

Blaine sensed that Kurt's were on him; he could see them, but he sensed that he was thinking about something. Oh god he then remembered that he talks in his sleep sometimes, what if he said something bad about Kurt? The trouble was that he could never remember his dreams so he has no clue what he might have said. After a few more minutes he was done cutting the peppers and broke the silence, "Kurt..." no he didn't want to bring it up, what if he hadn't said anything? "You're way better at this than I am."

Kurt..." Blaine's voice was soft, and Kurt was sure that Blaine was going to admit something to him...perhaps he had meant it when he told him he loved him. Then Kurt's heart sank. He smiled fondly, trying to cover up his disappointment and took the knife from Blaine's fingers; trying not to let the sparks of contact affect him too much. It was ridiculous he was shying away, when they were almost, kind of together?

"You're doing good. For a newbie"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek again, causing tingles to jolt down his spine. He still saw the way Kurt was downcast by what he said and pondered the idea of why that was. He thought back the best he could and they only thing he could think of was he in fact did talk in his sleep and possibly said something he shouldn't have. What type of dream had he had? Gosh, if only Blaine could figure it out. Maybe he could just ask Kurt?

Before he got the chance Burt returned to the room, "Carole and Finn will be home shortly. Rachel will be joining us for dinner so make sure you make enough."

Kurt turned around to Burt and smiled with a visible shudder, putting on a disgusted face. Burt laughed and commented on how he _knew _Rachel's sweaters made Kurt want to be sick.

"I'm sorry if it puts you off your food" he explained to Blaine, sashaying across the kitchen to pre-heat the oven.

Blaine stared at the gracefulness in Kurt's step and smiled in awe at how truly amazing he was. 'I love you' almost inching off his tongue. He turned back around and checked if the pasta Burt had put on was ready. Blaine then dumped the water out and began putting the first layer on. He had never made lasagna by pretty much scratch before but he thought he was doing the right thing.

Kurt spun around and watched as Blaine laid some of the pasta "Blaine _no!" _He cried, leaping back towards him and gently, but still forcefully, pulling his hands away. "Vegetables _first" _He told him, bumping him out the way with his hip, trying to look annoyed but still smiling. He peeled the pasta off the bottom of the dish, and flicked a bit that ripped off in Blaine's direction.

Blaine looked utterly shocked and a bit scared. "I-I-I'm sorry..." He had not expected Kurt to be this serious about food. Would it really hurt to have some pasta on the bottom? Apparently so. Blaine just stood back and let Kurt do his work. He admired the way Kurt handled the food and deeply regretted not asking before messing the dish up.

"I'm sorry" Kurt explained, glancing back at Blaine as he re-ordered the dish "I'm a perfectionist" He offered in way of explanation, knowing it still wasn't enough. He gaze Blaine a smile as he poured some cheese sauce over one of the layers.

"I should have asked you first. I mean I don't know the first thing about this stuff." Blaine replied with a smile. He took a few steps closer "I still want to help if you'll let me."

"You can stand there" Kurt gestured to the space by the counter next to him without looking up. "And look handsome" He finished with a smirk. He knew he was pushing his luck, but this was _Blaine. _A little bit of flirty wouldn't harm him.

Blaine smirked back and shook his head, "can I stand over there?" pointing to a spot more behind Kurt. "I get a better view." He wasn't being cocky but more playful. He hoped that Kurt would see it that way. Blaine had been so horrible to Kurt in the past and wanted to do everything in his power to make up for it.

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes; expecting some retaliation from Blaine. He smiled and flicked sauce at him. He didn't mind the teasing so much now, he knew that he meant something to Blaine; it wasn't just mindless.

Blaine reached to the cheek, which the sauce had landed in and wiped it off with his finger and sucked it off teasingly. "Mmmmh." he said then licked around his lips. Blaine was glad Kurt played along and wasn't acting repulsed.

"_Tease_" Kurt muttered, but turned away back to his sauce. He closed his eyes and pushed _that _image of Blaine firmly from his mind. Not now, he told himself. No matter how much he liked Blaine; he was still infuriating.

Blaine chuckled softly and stared at Kurt but this time his eyes weren't focused on his ass but his face and his movements. He noticed slight flaws in Kurt's skin that he hadn't before, not that they made him any less beautiful. Just little things like freckles and scars. He noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he cooked, Blaine could tell this was a passion of Kurt's. Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt and just lay back against the counter basking in his glory.

Kurt continued to work, feeling his cheeks slowly darken as Blaine watched him, not examined him, but just watched him. "Stop it" He muttered, hating how Blaine's frankly _gorgeous _eyes could affect him. He wanted to kiss Blaine's soft grin off his face, he wanted to sit down and stair into Blaine's eyes for hours, trying to elicit a blush from him.

Blaine felt honored that Kurt finally turned his head around so he could stare into his sparkling deep blue eyes, if only for a moment. He looked down his face displaying the expression of a hurt puppy. "Sorry..." He gave Kurt the biggest puppy god pout he could muster.

Kurt laughed at him, leaning over, still stirring the sauce, to give him a quick kiss; smiling into it as Blaine tried to deepen it slowly. Kurt pulled away, licking his lips and turned away from Blaine again, hearing him mumble in response.

They were acting like a couple on their honeymoon. They were in the honeymoon phase per-say, but they still never clearly defined their relationship. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him and began nipping lovingly at his ear. "Not getting away this easily," he whispered against his ear with a hot breath. He knew he wasn't over stepping when Kurt giggled as a response.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, his voice soft but picking up an octave. "Stop, _stop" _He tried to pull his ear away from Blaine. "I'll ruin the lasagna," He protested, saving the saucepan from knocking over. A long shudder trickled down his spine; thankfully, Blaine had stopped biting, but just rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed deeply and leant back into the touch.

Blaine frowned but help Kurt happily and occasionally kissed his neck or cheek. Blaine could tell he was being distracting to Kurt's cooking, yet he wasn't protesting anymore. He couldn't suppress the soft chuckles when Kurt fumbled over things clearly because he aroused.

The lasagna was laid a few minutes later and Kurt turned in Blaine's grip, so they were chest to chest. Kurt leant back against the counter and sighed. "You need to let go..." He gestured back to the dish and blushed furiously, feeling his arousal tight against his pants. He turned his eyes away and slowly pulled Blaine's hands off him languidly. "This needs to go in the oven"

Blaine stood back and observed with a small smirk covering his face. When Kurt had finishes putting the dish in the oven Blaine's arms were immediately around him again and this time he was greeted with a passionate kiss. He felt Kurt's half hard cock rub against his thigh causing his own stiffen.

Kurt sank into the kiss, to his own mortification. He felt boiling in his uniform; he _needed _some space before dinner. Before his own dad walked into the room "Blaine" He told him tenderly, sternly. "We need to stop, we can't do this now" His words, were half just to get him to stop, and half to reveal his own feelings. This was the sort of behavior he had worked so hard to stop. He didn't mind it now, but they weren't even anything official. They needed to build on their relationship a little more first. He still needed to be swept off his feet.

Blaine had no interest in stopping and not a very good sense of boundaries but he complied and pulled away. He then realized why Kurt has most likely asked him to stop and felt pride internally then spoke "I'd say let me make you dinner some time but that might end in the house being burned down." the last words being broken off by the sound of Kurt's laughter. "Unless you want cereal or sandwiches. I'm great at those."

Kurt leant against the side as he laughed, feeling so much happier when Blaine cracked a grin. This time yesterday Blaine and he were stuck stepping in the tense dance around them - now they were here, no barriers between them. _Nothing_. "I'll hold you to that" Kurt winked, before slipping away to shove the dish into the oven. He shut the door and tilted his head in Blaine's direction, beckoning him over with one finger.

**So I threw a little smuttiness in there. There will be more to come ;) how'd you like the chapter? Please review? Oh on other… or rather the same news. I'm gonna be away for about 10 days so I wont be able to update for a while! Sorry about leaving you hanging! Hehe just means you'll have to come back for more ;) wanky haha **


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the sort of hiatus. Here's chapter 9. I made it super long!

Chapter 9

Blaine looked intrigued and approached Kurt wistfully. "Hey there." Blaine then had the most perfect idea. He would surprise Kurt one day at lunch; it would require a lot of preparation. Ideas started swarming through his head as Kurt was saying something flirtatious to Blaine that he couldn't register at the moment.

Kurt leant closer to Blaine, planning to whisper something seductive then leave him hanging; as punishment for leaving him so aroused. His plan didn't set into motion however; Blaine's eyes were distant and faraway. Kurt sighed smiling softly and rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Blaine was shaken from his thoughts and lifted Kurt's chin to stare into his eyes, "Yeah I'm fine." He smiled and kissed Kurt's nose. "Just thinking about things."

"What sort of things?" Kurt whispered; his eyes going slightly cross eyed, trying to take in as much honey dripping gold in front of him.

"Ah well now I can't tell you that or it'd ruin it." Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and widened his glistening golden eyes. He spun Kurt around and pressed him up against the wall. "You don't want to do that do you?"

Kurt shoved Blaine off slightly, hating how proud he was of himself right now. "_No"_ He grumbled, playing with his fingers.

Blaine was beginning to get too cocky for his own good but Kurt didn't seem to phase his actions. He kissed Kurt's neck sloppily and whispered, "come on Kurt." every few seconds. Then he said something that really sent Kurt over the edge, "are you a virgin?"

"_Blaine!" _Kurt pushed Blaine away and put some space between them. He knew, well he _hoped_, that Blaine regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He paced around the breakfast bar and stared at Blaine in disbelieve. He... He can't have just - Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe you just asked me that" His eyes were wide and his voice wounded, he rubbed his neck, trying to get the tingling from Blaine's kisses away from him.

Blaine had just been kneed forcefully dangerously close to his groin. He couldn't think of the words to apologize to Kurt. Blaine cursed himself for letting ass in him take over. "Kurt... I'm-I'm sorry... I don't know why I said that... I-I didn't mean it..." Blaine pleaded with him. His voice was full of desperation. He couldn't bear to lose Kurt, especially not so soon. Tears were streaming down his face; his eyes become red and puffy. Was this the time or would it seemed to forced? Would Kurt believe him? Would that save them or make everything so much worse? "Kurt pleases?"

"Oh, _Blaine_" Kurt whispered, relief washing over him at seeing tears down his face. It was all-okay. Blaine did care; it would all be okay. He stepped forward and took Blaine into his arms. "It's fine, I shouldn't have expected everything to change magically," He laughed against Blaine's shoulder at how foolish he was. "It's fine," He kept repeating, holding Blaine close until he regained control. "Shush"

"I'd change everything in a second for you." Blaine let slip past the barrier from his mind to his mouth. He sniffled but regained his composer. "It's just hard…"

Kurt placed his warm palm on Blaine's tear stained cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. His heart was rushing in his throat; he had never felt more towards Blaine. Every hour he spent with him his feelings increased. He would have to die for an avalanche of feelings soon. "Let's go talk somewhere else, okay?" Kurt led them towards the back door. The garden was warm and dusky in the sunset. At the bottom of the garden was an enclosed area, thick green bushes blocking off a bench.

"Wow this is beautiful." Blaine commented as Kurt dragged him along to the bench. He was sure that he loved Kurt and he was sure that during this conversation would be the time to tell him. Though the incident in the kitchen wasn't his best side, he still wasn't used to being the different person. This better person. Him. Not the suit he put on. He pulled it off just for Kurt.

Kurt led Blaine to the bench and sat down with him, holding his hand in his and listening to the slight rustle of the leaves. "I come here to think, or if I feel lonely" Kurt spoke softly after a few minutes, he wanted to explain to Blaine how important it was to him how Blaine was the first person he'd been with here, but he didn't know how to express it.

"I heard you talking in your sleep" Kurt admitted, his head turned to look at one of the bushes, some loose strands of hair blowing across his face.

Blaine felt ashamed that he might have said something that hurt Kurt, "Oh god what did I day?" He asked with his head ducked. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and rubbed his thumb along his knuckles. Was Kurt going to end things this soon? When Blaine looked up and saw the expression on Kurt's face, the compassion in his eyes, he left this thought behind.

"You said..." Kurt breathed out a slow sigh; he had to say it _now_. If not now then who knew when he would pluck up the courage to say it again? "That you love me" He turned his head away, his cheeks inflaming.

Blaine's breath caught, he felt horrible that Kurt found out that way, he wanted to tell him well more directly. Now was the time, "I do love you Kurt, or at least I think I do... I've never loved anyone before, but I'm sure this must be how it feels." Blaine said with a calm loving voice his own face reddening as he continued. He squeezed Kurt's hand to get some response, his heart rate quickening with anticipation.

"You actually _mean_ it?" Kurt's wounded eyes snapped back to Blaine. His face was open and wide, every nuance of expression flashing boldly across his face. "I wasn't sure...you were asleep, I was so _worried _you didn't"

Blaine bit his lip because Kurt hadn't said it back, "Do-do you love me?" Blaine's voice cracked a bit at the end. He looked down at their hands still intertwined and took a deep breath before returning his gaze to Kurt's eyes; still filled with love.

"I feel..." Kurt tried to explain, he looked at Blaine and his entwined hands. "I feel like I am dancing on the lip of a cliff" He looked across the garden they could see from their position and turned back to Blaine, needing him to see the honesty in his eyes. "I feel something grip tight at my heart. I want to let myself fall... but only if you're there beside me" Kurt felt that he loved Blaine, but was scared to admit it him and more importantly himself.

Blaine understood what Kurt was saying and agreed a bit, but it pained him that Kurt couldn't just say it back. He would wait. Blaine took Kurt's hand up to his lips, "I am, and I hope to always be."

"I'm sorry, Blaine" Kurt started softly, shuffling closer to hug him, laying his forehead in the curve of Blaine's neck. "I'm so _close_. I just don't feel quite put together yet" He kissed the skin under his lips softly. Tasting Blaine on him. He did feel bad for sidestepping the subject of love. What was he supposed to say? He did really like Blaine, he knew he would definitely love him, but was he supposed to lie to him? He wouldn't do that.

"I'll wait Kurt. It's okay. You're not the first person to not love me..." those words stung Kurt harshly. "I guess I just fell too soon." He rested his forehead against Kurt's, a tear streaming down his face. Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes conveying all his emotions in that stare.

"_Blaine" _Kurt managed to choke out. "I'm so close, but I can't hurt you by lying" his voice was raspy, something tugged deep down and caused un-provoked tears to trickle down his face. He kissed Blaine softly, allowing his lips to move over Blaine velvety ones. There was nothing rushed about the kiss, Kurt and Blaine both holding onto each other. Kurt pulled away with a snuffle "I wish I could explain how I feel"

"Try your best."

Kurt pulled back, affronted slightly. He didn't know why Blaine was pushing him to try and explain his feelings, wasn't it enough that he had them? Kurt searched Blaine's eyes, sensing something different and more dangerous flicker there. "I _can't_. Not when I don't understand them full myself"

Blaine blinked away a few stray tears, "It's-It's okay... I'm sorry... part of me could sense you didn't love me back. I guess it's just because today has been the best thing to happen to me... in a long time." He spoke the last phrase with a raspy voice. Blaine secured his hand in Kurt's. "You're the best thing to happen to me."

Kurt smiled at him tearily. "I know...from the first moment I caught you staring at me, don't deny it" Kurt laughed as Blaine ducked his head again. "I knew then that something would come of us"

"Then why did you push me away for so long?" Blaine wondered aloud. He had to admit he was an ass who seemed to use Kurt as the subject for all his crude jokes, but just that day he'd done the same. What had changed Kurt's mind?

"Because..." Kurt started, fiddling with Blaine's fingers, tracing up each one in turn. "You never showed me you were more than the jacket"

"But today I was a total ass." Blaine stated through his slight confusion. "And what do you mean by 'more than the jacket'?"

"More than just crudely complimenting me. Blaine you're _amazing - _the bits of you I've seen so far" Kurt nuzzled his cheek softly, hoping he would understand.

"Kurt... I-I just said those things because... " Blaine was cut off.

"I know." They exchanged soft smiles and loving glances before the mood being broken by a loud tapping from the back door.

They both jumped, up and apart. Kurt laughed, dusting off his uniform and waving his Dad away. "Dinner then?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, feeling him tense under his touch. "Just tune Rachel out and everything will be fine"

Blaine groaned. He didn't know Rachel very well, but what he had seen of her she was very irritating and Kurt's comments about her didn't make her seem any better than his assumptions. They stood from the bench and made their way to the door engaging in one last tender kiss before Kurt opened the door and lead them back to the kitchen. Kurt ushered Blaine to the dining room before pulling the food out. Blaine walked into the room finding it full with only two chairs left right next to each other on the side of the table with Kurt's father. Blaine took the seat next to Finn, feeling very awkward, but less awkward than he might have felt if he sat next to Burt. Blaine wished Kurt would come in soon wondering what was taking him so long.

The whole room went silent as Blaine walked in. They all shared a confused look, apart from Burt who gave Blaine a reassuring smile. Rachel opened her mouth to speak when, fortunately, Kurt walked in, steaming dish in hand. He sucked in air and knew that he could easily cut through the tension with a knife. "I hope you all like Lasagna. It's vegetable, Rachel" Kurt reassured her, placing the dish down in the middle of the table and giving Blaine a warm smile.

"You can take first pick, Blaine" Burt told him, nudging the dish in Blaine's direction.

"Oh um I'm really fine with whatever piece I get... it all looks so good." Blaine wasn't sure what to do, what he supposes to cut he own piece? Was Kurt serving? Things at his house were usually a box of pizza, take a slice, sit and watch TV. He only sat down for family dinners at Christmas and Easter. His family wasn't that religious; Blaine hadn't gone to church in years. He suddenly wondered if this was a normal thing in this house or if it was just for him. All his questions were answered when Kurt blushes and cut the lasagna into a few medium sized pieces and put one on Blaine's plate and one on his own.

Kurt shot him a reassuring gaze, it was blatantly obvious Blaine wasn't used to formal dinners like this. He was...endearing really, how Blaine, suave and cool, had become this fumbling mess in front of everyone. He sat down next to Blaine and dropped his hand to squeeze Blaine's thigh momentarily. "It's okay," He whispered, as Burt and Finn fought over the lasagna.

Rachel stared around the table-baffled feeling as though everyone was in on some joke she had no clue about. "Okay someone please tell me what's going?" she eventually spoke up over the openly flirtatious glances Kurt and Blaine had held for the past ten minutes of the meal.

Kurt turned to Rachel with icy blue eyes. "I like Blaine, he likes me," He offered in way of explaining the situation, "It's pretty simple".

"Are you two... dating?" Finn questioned, while Kurt's answer to Rachel had pretty much answered his question.

"It seems so." Blaine supplied him with his answers.

Finn nodded, "That's cool man. Good for you." He gave them a dopey grin. Finn didn't really like Blaine but he had a feeling there was something more to him and if Kurt found that, that was good. He was happy his brother had found someone.

Kurt stared at Finn dumbly for a few moments, had that really just happened? Finn, the most protective person alive, had just accepted _Blaine Anderson_ as Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt discovered he underestimated Finn - and he had never loved him more. He shot him a smile before turning back to his meal, rushing with happiness. "Thank you" He told him.

Finn offered a knowing look as a reply. He then returned to talking with Rachel who was now blabbing on about how she wanted Finn to get dance lessons. Kurt looked back to Blaine who was cutting the last bits of his lasagna. Blaine at his food quite fast, this was the best meal he had ever had. He tried eating it slowly to savor the taste but he couldn't control himself. Blaine looked up and blushes once he noticed Kurt's eyes on him. "This food is amazing." He endeared after swallowing down a piece of lasagna he had been chewing for a couple seconds.

"Thank you" Kurt beamed at him, not caring now if everyone else thought it was disgusting, as long as Blaine liked it. "I think the pepper's made it, though" Kurt nudged him playfully finishing off his own plate. Turning to watch Finn and Burt stare each other down over the last slice. Kurt grabbed the dish before either of them made a dive for it. "Do you want any more, Blaine?" He asked over politely, teaching his father and stepbrother some _manners. _

Blaine blushed when Kurt nudged him. He saw the situation and figured something out that would work so they all could get some, not wanting to be red by taking the last piece. He saw how much Fin and Burt also wanted it. "How about you cut it into three pieces." Blaine offered.

Kurt handed him the large spoon, allowing him to do the cutting, fairly impressed with his tact. Blaine managed to cut three wonky slices and served Burt and Finn and gave himself the smallest slice. Kurt handed Blaine the salad, allowing their fingers to brush purposefully. "My dad likes you," He whispered. Sure enough, Burt was starting to like Blaine. He had been charming and gentlemanlike as Kurt said - and nothing he had expected (that kiss in the living room aside).

Blaine couldn't stop his face from becoming tinted a deep shade red. He was glad that Kurt's father seemed to like him. He used to not even think about people's parents, hell he used to not have boyfriends. This got Blaine thinking about his own father and he started feeling a bit ashamed of the way he treated him normally. Blaine could sense the relationship Kurt had with his father and slightly wishing he had that with his own father. Blaine bit his lip and looked down at his food, he felt Kurt's hand touch his back and glanced up at him his eyes shining with something Kurt couldn't quite detect. Kurt just pulled him into a hug because he could tell that he at least needed that. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder and let out a shuddered breath, hot against Kurt's neck.

Even though four pairs of eyes had been trained on them during the meal, thankfully now they were satisfied, they had turned to Rachel who was rambling about solo after solo. Giving an in-depth commentary of everyone one, starting at the age of two. Kurt leant his head against Blaine and tangled their hands together. He knew anything he said would have upset him more at present, so he just comforted Blaine silently in the only way he knew how. Holding him.

They sat like that, vaguely listening to Rachel; but concentrating carefully on the others breathing before Blaine shuffled his cheek on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Kurt whispered to him, turning his head slightly to drop a kiss to his forehead; trying to avoid the gel.

Blaine blinked the tears building upon his eyes away. "It's-It's just so nice here." He managed to get out. His tear landing on the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder. At about the same time the boys noticed that Rachel's chatting at stopped, possibly some time ago. Burt and Carole had chosen to let the boys be both smiling at each other knowingly. Finn and Rachel being the teenagers they were couldn't keep their eyes off the two.

Kurt glanced up, looking around the table. His eyes falling into Carole's who gave him a reassuring smile that told him so much he desperately wanted to know. Yes, Blaine was true. Yes, Burt was okay with it. Yes, I think it'll all work out okay. Kurt pulled up his napkin from his lap and handed it softly to Blaine. Before looking around the table, trying to distract everyone from the mortified Blaine.

"Finn, are you excited for your game?"

At the time, Kurt didn't know how much of a blessing that question was. Soon the topic had wondered to league football. Soon Blaine and Burt were in a heated debate, bantering to and fro between them.

Blaine preferred one team to another over Burt's and then they finally settled on a sport they agreed on and were laughing and joking about the players and games. Finn had joined the discussion leaving Rachel to talk with Carole and Kurt. Kurt wasn't really following, he may be a Cheerio but sports were never something he was interested in, but he was happy to see Blaine getting alone. Kurt, Rachel and Carole were talking about musicals and occasionally Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes at every convoluted segue towards Finn. He turned out of their conversation and back into the boy's. He suddenly felt amazed and sad all at once. He was extremely happy that Blaine was getting along with his family - he just felt his stomach drop that Blaine found it so natural when it took Kurt months to build up a good relationship with Finn. Years of misunderstandings first on his Dad's part, He gathered the empty dish in his arms, piling the plates into it and slipped out into the kitchen. He turned on the hot water in the sink and let out a long sigh.

Blaine really liked Kurt's family and found it nice how well he got along with them. Blaine excused himself from the conversation and grabbed his glass before joining Kurt in the kitchen, finding him standing over a carton of ice cream. "Kurt..."

Kurt leapt a foot in the air and dropped his spoon with a clang on the floor. He whipped around, shoving the ice cream behind him and flushing deep red. "What are you doing?" He assured in a hoarse whisper. No one was _ever _supposed to see him like this. He was a mess; he'd eating a plate of fries and ice cream in the same day.

Blaine jumped back suddenly regretting coming in, "I saw the way you looked when you left, I was wondering if something was wrong. Also to get some more water." He spoke with a chuckle hoping to lighten the mood and he lifted his empty glass. "I'm sorry if in intruding."

"Yes" Kurt pushed himself off the side, and with slightly shaking fingers took Blaine's glass cheerfully. "I just needed some air" He switched the hot water for cold and let it run before filling up Blaine's glass. Just as he was about to turn around a warm hand was on his shoulder, rubbing softly. "I just... you get on so well with my father and Finn. I... can't just have that with them"

Blaine thought back to how Kurt hadn't really been included in the conversation; in fact he looked while uncomfortable. "We were just talking about sports... it's a guy thing I guess." Blaine felt Kurt tense under his touched and knew he had said the wrong thing. "I uh I meant like you know... you are a guy Kurt. Most definitely, but it's just... you don't seem into more guyish things... and that's okay I mean you're gay Kurt its nothing to ashamed of but um... I hope you understand what I'm trying to say." Blaine was more rambling to himself pleading with himself that he had fixed things.

Kurt understood, he understood _perfectly. _It was always the same excuse, even if his father didn't say it; it was in his eyes. _It's a guy thing_. As if Kurt's voice and looks ruled him out of that category. He didn't enjoy talking about rough sports, but he would like to at least be considered. Then again, he understood where Blaine was trying to come from. He relaxed his shoulders slightly and let out a long soft sigh. He leant against Blaine gently. "I know," He whispered. "I just envy the connection you have with them"

Blaine smiles softly then quickly turned to a slight frown. "I envy that you have any positive relationship with your father at all." he whispered truthfully. He may have talked to Burt with more ease since they found a topic, but things were always tense and cold with his father. Especially when things came to Blaine's sexuality. His father wasn't exactly a bigot but you wouldn't find him marching around for rights either. Don't think Blaine's father didn't care about him, he did, he just never saw his son eye to eye.

Kurt laughed softly. "You get on so well with my father, maybe I'd have better luck with yours. Or your mother..." Kurt joked, trying to take a stab himself at his feminine side. "What's your father like?"

This was a more painful topic for Blaine and he'd rather not get into it, maybe he could find some positive things to talk about. His mother had never really been around much, and when she was she just complained about Blaine or his father. Blaine's mother adored his older brother Cooper, his father as well. Blaine would pray every day that just once they would look at him the way they did Cooper. Even though their prized son had gone off to bigger and better things they never gave Blaine that satisfaction. "He's fairly strict and... loud... I don't think you'd get on well with him... sorry." Blaine told him meekly.

"Oh well" Kurt tried to shrug it off with a small smile. He saw the light in Blaine's eyes extinguish slightly. He cupped his cheek in his palm and kissed him sweetly. "We don't have to talk about it" He reassured him quickly, stepping away and pulling some bowls from the cupboard. "Come on, let's enjoy the ice-cream now its open"

The brightness in Blaine's eyes returned and he chuckled softly. "But what about everyone else?" Blaine asked. The expression on Kurt's face answered that pretty clearly. They were going to eat ice cream themselves and the others can sit and wonder; Kurt didn't care.

**What did you think? Please review! ;) thank you for all the positive reviews so far and favorites and follows and everything. I'm so grateful! 3 and apparently this story had gotten 4,928 views! What? That is the most any of my stories have ever gotten. That's insane to me! Thank you all so much! I hope you keep reading! **


End file.
